


“Fireplace” - Techniki

by nsfwenbyj



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ARCTIC EMPIRE, Angst, Antis do not interact, Cheating, F/M, L’manberg, brain came up with this, heavily inspired by burn from hamilton, implied techbur, no romantic relations between puffy and techno, prompt was techniki and fireplace, puffy and niki aren’t sisters but they might as well be, techniki, techniki angst, ughhh how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwenbyj/pseuds/nsfwenbyj
Summary: The prompt was “fireplace” with Techniki. It is heavily inspired by ‘Burn’ from Hamilton except Techno cheats because he wants to and doesn’t expose it due to fraud or embezzlement or anything like that. It’s just a regular affair. Niki really said arson go brr.
Relationships: Cara | Captain Puffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Technoblade/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	“Fireplace” - Techniki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvertooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertooth/gifts).



“I saved every letter you wrote me,”

Techno stopped still after waking into their home, the door slammed quietly closed behind him with a gentle thud.

“From the moment I read them I knew you were mine,”

A figure is knelt by the fireplace in the living room. In their hands, a large collection of letters. The hearth is lit yet provided no warmth to the man in the doorway.

“You said you were mine,”

Papers crinkled as delicate hands tightened their grip.

“I thought you were mine..”

Techno made to move forward into the centre of the room. His heart sparked with guilt; mind smoked with anxiety, knowing what this was about. The figure held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“Do you know what Puffy said? When I told her what you’d done?”

Niki turned to look at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“She said: ‘ _You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun_.’”

He kept his mouth closed, guilt swallowing down any apologies that tried to force they’re up and out. That wasn’t what Niki needed right now and he knew that. The woman in question turned her attention back to the letters in her hands.

“I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me.”

She thumbed through the writings, growing increasingly more frantic as she spoke,

“I’m searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign, and when you were mine... the world seemed to burn.”

Niki rose from the rug, grabbing a separate stacks of letters that Techno hadn’t seen but recognised immediately. He watched with regret as she made her way towards him. _Wilbur_...

“I found all the letters he wrote to you! Telling joyously of how you brought this man into our bed!”

The papers were slammed into his chest.

“You and your words flooded my senses, but your sentences border on senseless!”

A shaky breath was drawn in; Techno feared the words that would be next said.

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative.”

Niki’s hand dropped from his chest and she drifted back to the fireplace. Her gaze landed in the letters resting on the rug before it travelled to the flames that danced in the heart and the flag of her nation that hung above them.

“Let future historians wonder,”

She glanced back towards the paper littering the floor by her feet, determination set in her eyes.

“how Nihachu reacted when you broke her heart!”

The letters were yanked from the tattered rug and thrust harshly into the hearth.Tongues of fire licked around the pages, drinking the ink that that swirled upon them.

“You have torn it all apart I’m watching it burn!”

The blonde spun back round to face Techno, a fire sparking in her eyes burned him. Reducing his heart to ash where it rested, stuck in his throat.

“The world has no right to my heart!”

She took a step toward him.

“The world has no place in our bed!”

He took a step back.

“They don’t get to know what I said! I’m burning the memories; burning the letters that might have redeemed you!”

Emotion welled up in her eyes, tormenting waterfalls cascading down her cheeks.

“You forfeit all rights to _my_ heart. You forfeit the place in _our_ bed. You’ll sleep in _your_ study instead!”

She stormed forwards the door, shoving his shoulder as she passed him. Wrenching her winter jacket off it’s hook in the hallway, she threw open the front door. Techno merely watched as his love walked away.

“Left with only the memories of _when_ you _were_ mine!”

Niki sighed, glancing back at the man she had once and truthfully still did love for a final time. It was with bitter remorse as she whisper her final words,

“ _I hope that you burn.._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work that I’ve ever considered posting but I was really proud of it so I thought ‘why not?’. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and hate will laughed at in the discord server snd then deleted.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! It really means a lot <3


End file.
